Relem
|sampleimage = image:Relem-46.jpg |skill = 14 |stamina = 25 |weaponused = Lightning, Claws |habitat = Tower of Destruction, The Demonic Planes, Plane of Blood |numberencountered = 1 (unique) |type = Demon Prince, Night Demon |reaction = Hostile|intelligence = High}} Relem is a Night Demon and Demon Prince, ruler of the Plane of Blood in the Pit, and one of the Snake Demon Sith's two lieutenants. He serves as the primary antagonist of the 46th book of the series, Tower of Destruction. - ???; - p.??; - p.??/?? Relem dwells on the Plane of Blood in the Demonic Planes. Relem dwells in a massive metal dreadnought called the Floating Palace of Relem, that sails on the ocean made of blood in this plane. Rough Guide to the Pit, Andrew Wright, Arion Games, 2019. (p. 9). The Floating Palace is guarded by numerous Automatons and Golems. Here Relem and his followers create "elaborate demonic machineries" to gift to Relem's servants on Titan; the most infamous of these creations was the Tower of Destruction. It was he who recruited the mad wizard Zeverin, and who most likely granted him his current level of power and the ability to cheat death repeatedly. Relem tasked Zeverin to build the eponymous Tower of Destruction, intending to use the destruction it would spread over Titan to open a gateway towards the Pit, so that the demon kind could invade and devastate the entire world. It is said that he acted upon Sith's orders, hinting that she was the true mastermind of the plot. Relem was the real master of the Tower of Destruction, who made it fly and function. Fortunately, the Sphere of Destruction that Zeverin built as a test attracted the thirst of revenge of a hero, who had sworn to avenge his townsfolks killed by it. The hero was able to destroy the Sphere and to travel the dangerous Icefinger Mountains towards the Ice Palace of the Elf Archmage Elokinan, where he gathered the items and knowledge he needed to end Zeverin's madness. When the hero entered the Tower and defeated Zeverin, Relem appeared to get rid of him but he in turn fell under the blows of the magical Ice Sword and was banished back to the Pit, causing the tower to crash on the mountains and explode. However, after succesfully escaping the tower, the hero was attacked by Zeverin, reborn once again, who would have killed him if the ghost of Elokinan himself had not appeared to banish the demented warlock once and for all. One might assume that it was Relem who resurrected Zeverin and sent it after the hero as a vengeance, but no one can know for sure. Before passing away, Elokinan made sure that neither Relem nor his demons would be able to track down the hero, should they search him for ten thousand years. Tactic The player must heal as much as possible right after Zeverin's fall, for Relem will blast him with demonic lightning. The (activated) Ice Sword and the Magic Shield are needed to deflect the first two blasts, which otherwise cost 4 stamina points each. Then Tasrin's Magic Ring is needed against the final onslaught. With it the player only loses the result of one dice roll in stamina; without two dices must be tossed to define the player's injuries. Then, if the player has an Ice Bird, it will distract the Night Demon and provide an opportunity to heal or strike. Relem has skill 14 stamina 25, and his blows inflict a loss of 3 stamina points. He is too powerful to be faced safely without the power-up granted by the Ice Sword. Moreover, if the Sword has been enchanted against demons, it will provide a bigger power-up and Relem will lose 3 stamina points whenever he gets struck. References Category:Demon Princes and Minor Gods Category:Rough Guide to the Pit Entries